emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3404 (27th March 2003)
Plot Outside the Marsden's, Ronnie is leaving for work. Paul and Siobhan come to drop off some letters that were posted to their old address. Frances shows him the postman job that is being advertised in the local paper. Siobhan isn't impressed. In the shop, Viv mentions to Donna and Debbie that they are going to be late for school, they leave. Diane enters and Viv asks her if she thinks Bob might come back to her. Diane avoids the question and leaves. Jarvis enters and buys some tights. Edna enters and makes comment about him buying tights. In Home Farm, Chris gives Charity a present - it is necklace in order to reassure her that he loves her at a time when she may be feeling vulnerable. In the café, Paul and Siobhan have a drink. Siobhan is angry that Frances has suggested the job to Paul. He says he likes to be near his family. Edna enters the café and finds Len there - she tells him about Jarvis buying ladies tights. She asks Len to find out what they are for. In the factory, Eric is back to his mean old self. Lisa shouts at him for being rude to the workers. In Home Farm, Zoe admires Charity's new necklace. Her and Chris try to persuade Charity to talk to Debbie but Charity is not about to show Debbie that she cares about her for one second. In the factory Frances explains to Lisa about Ali's illness and how it can cause sudden death. Eric enters and is now pleasant to the workers saying that they are all valued. In Home Farm, Charity unwillingly agrees to see Debbie this Sunday if it means that Chris will stop pestering her about it. But she insists that she sees her alone. In The Woolpack, Diane tells Bob that Viv wants her back. He tells Diane he is not interested in Viv. Rodney and Nicola sit at a table. Turner walks in - he has been to see Steph but has had no luck in trying to get her to come down from her bedroom. Paddy and Emily enter for a drink. Charity phones his mobile and asks if Debbie can visit on Sunday. He agrees saying they will take her round to Home Farm themselves. In the factory the workers have nearly finished the order of nodding dogs that they are doing. Eric is being overly nice. He tells Frances that he overheard her talking to Lisa about Ali's condition. He suggests to her that in his position as Mayor he could start a fund raising campaign to get Ali the treatment he needs. Frances tells him the condition is untreatable and Eric apologises before he quickly leaves the room. In the Woolpack, Viv and Donna enter - Viv is trying to be nice to Bob. Edna comes to find Len - she has just seen Jarvis come home and she wants Len to go and find out about the tights. Chris finds Charity in the office. He tells Charity he isn't sure whether she is capable to loving anybody. Len finds Jarvis in his shed - Edna looks on from her back door. In Smithy Cottage, Emily is worried about Charity letting Debbie down. Debbie enters and asks them if she can put a picture of Pat up in the kitchen. Paddy and Emily are pleased that she is treating their house like it's her home at last. At the Marsden's, Frances and Elaine tell Ronnie about how Eric offered to help Ali just to make himself look good. In the Woolpack Eric tells Rodney he had a letter that morning reminding him that as of 3rd May he is no longer Mayor. Eric says he wants to try and find a way to stay in office. Diane talks to Bob about how much effort Viv made earlier. He didn't notice. Rodney talks to Tricia and Diane about Steph - he doesn't know what to do to get her to come down from her bedroom. At Home Farm Chris doesn't think Charity is facing up to who she is. Charity admits she doesn't know if she can love Debbie. Chris asks her if she loves him but she doesn't want to answer the question. Outside Jarvis's shed Edna waits for Len to come out but all she hears is laughter and music from inside. At Home Farm Charity tells Chris she has grown more fond of her but she still doesn't love her - she can't help feeling like all this bother is because of Debbie and she wishes that Debbie would go away. At Smithy Cottage ,Debbie looks at a picture - Paddy and Emily come in and she hides the picture from them. As they leave to go for a walk she brings the picture out again, it is of Charity. Cast Regular cast *Frances Marsden - Sally Walsh *Ronnie Marsden - Ray Ashcroft *Paul Marsden - Matthew Booth *Siobhan Marsden - Abigail Fisher *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Elaine Marsden - Samantha McCarthy *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Tricia Dingle - Sheree Murphy Guest cast None Locations *Holdgate Farm - Kitchen and driveway *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Home Farm - Living room, dining room and office *Café Hope - Café *Pollard's Factory - Factory and office *The Woolpack - Public bar *Dale Head - Jarvis' shed (exterior) *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,630,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2003 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes